


仲夏夜之梦

by 墙头于我如浮云 (Morikimi)



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/%E5%A2%99%E5%A4%B4%E4%BA%8E%E6%88%91%E5%A6%82%E6%B5%AE%E4%BA%91
Summary: 那些沉重的回忆，那些彼此用强大的爱和强大的恨在生命的年轮里刻下的深深浅浅的回路，连同所有大雨里潮湿的梦境，都将在一场即将到来的仲夏夜里迎来盛大的死亡。
Relationships: Reinhard Heydrich/Walter Schellenberg
Kudos: 1





	仲夏夜之梦

这天海德里希下班回到他位于布拉格乡下的宅邸时，孩子们没有像平时那样涌上来迎接。他试着喊了一声，然而除了客厅里传来的嬉闹以外并没有人睬他。

他好奇地走进客厅，首先看到的是桌上散乱的糖果盒和边上忙着跟哥哥抢巧克力的希尔卡，西装革履的男人坐在不远处的沙发上与他的妻子谈论着什么。

“莱因哈德。”

对方看到他进屋，从沙发上站起身来。“我们正好谈到你。”

“我希望别是什么坏话。”他取下手套扔在一边，声音里说不上是惊喜多一些还是怀疑多一些。“不过真的，瓦尔特，我没想到你会来，怎么不提前打个招呼？”

“路过而已，不会待很长。”舒伦堡指了指边上的手提包，“海牙那边遇上了一些技术问题，我还得赶明天下午的飞机。”

“爸爸！”希尔卡突然跑过来抱住他的腿。

“噢希尔卡，我还以为你把我忘了呢，”海德里希俯身把小姑娘抱起来，“你脸上的画儿可真好看，谁给你画的？”

他伸手在她鼻子上点了一下，然后喊来保姆。

“天色不早了，瓦尔特留下来吃晚饭吗？”等孩子们下去后莉娜问道。

“不了。”还没等舒伦堡说话，海德里希就帮他作了回答，他这次反应得很快。“瓦尔特好不容易来一趟，我带他出去逛逛。”

顿了一顿：“我们保证在午夜前回来。”接着转身朝舒伦堡做了个“不可能”的口型，然后笑着推搡他出了门。

“车不错。”

行驶在路上的时候舒伦堡说。

“梅赛德斯320，当年的最新款。”

“但是敞篷会不会有些太招摇？要知道这里的民众可是将你称为布拉格屠夫，谁知道会不会有那么一两个激进分子......”

“人们爱戴我，我给了他们这辈子都享受不到福利，我死了谁给他们这些？”

“那抵抗分子......”

“早就被连根拔除。”

“别国刺客......”

“还有这种东西？”海德里希惊讶地转过脸，舒伦堡则迅速摆了摆手。

“当我没说。”

他们来到城中的时候黄昏还未完全消褪。一切都像之前在柏林时的那样，两人在酒吧消磨了剩余的黄昏和一整个晚上，然后找了个地方。一进屋海德里希就将他撂在床上，一条腿屈膝搭上去顶在他胯间，恶意地伸手掐住他的脖子，同时用膝盖在他的腿间顶蹭。

瓦尔特还在笑，但笑着笑着就撑不住了，脸上的神情微微起了些变化，最后忍不住发出一阵急促的呻吟，气息紊乱地挣扎。于是海德里希便松开手，俯身与他接吻。

“莱因哈德......”

他的下属乞求道，但海德里希并没有理睬。他一边亲吻一边继续用膝盖在他那里磨蹭，直到他发出克制不住的呻吟，身子也开始颤抖起来，这才解了他的皮带把手伸进去整活。他手法娴熟，技艺高超，不久就让瓦尔特发出舒服的哼唧声，最终稀里糊涂地在他的手中交代了自己。 

他们很快就像一片水域中的两颗微生物那样融合在了一起。海德里希一只手深深插入他的发间，另一只握住他垂在枕头上的手，与他十指相扣。黑暗中瓦尔特的喘息像是某种抽泣，年长男人俯身衔住他饱满的下唇，每一次深入都像是要把自己的一切交付于他，每一次冲撞都仿佛要把自己的余生奉献给他。他几乎没有任何犹豫地就屈从于了自己的本能，哪怕这只是一晌贪欢，哪怕明日即是毁灭。对方的每一丝颤动和每一声叹息都像是海浪一般催着他崩塌揉碎，似山雨欲来千钧压顶，最终却化为彻骨的柔情。

“你这次比之前几次做的都棒。”

结束后海德里希说，望着天花板，那里的墙皮支离破碎，纵横交错的裂纹实在乏善可陈。但他们有过更糟糕的：喧闹的酒吧后巷，刚开完会的会议室，甚至是保安局的地下图书馆————一百年也不会有人来的哲学区。

“几乎可以说是最棒的一次。”他又补充了一句。

“所以呢？”

瓦尔特靠在床头，疲惫地连眼睛都懒得睁开。

“所以你对我有所隐瞒。”

他翻了个身，直直地盯着他的脸，“哈斯特那个蠢货又惹你烦心了吗？”

“不。”

“海尼叔叔叫你来查岗？”

“这是个笑话吗？”

“我有在笑吗？”

“只是做个爱，我亲爱的。”舒伦堡努力摆出一副耐心的模样。

“你说话像个妓女。”

“你说话像个警察。”他抖了下眉毛，伸长手臂从床头摸出火柴。

“别在床上抽烟。”另一个随意制止道。

“噢，莱因哈德，你会在乎这个？”舒伦堡从鼻子里发出一声嗤笑，然而他很快就发现对方可能要得逞了，两个瘾君子谁都没有带一根烟。

“我去买烟。”

他起身穿上裤子朝门外走去。

“嘿！”海德里希在他的身后叫起来。“你穿的是我的衬衫。”

“当作奖品吧。”声音消失在门后。

他来到楼下，从口袋里掏出钥匙熟练地上车启动。车头在巷子里转了个弯，照亮了一整条街，然后消失在巷尾。他不觉得海德里希会跟上来，每次完事后他都直接倒头就睡，再说了，他也穿不上自己的衬衫。

他开车绕了几个街区，最终来到一处废弃的喷泉广场，将车停在一栋建筑物投下的阴影里，打开双闪，然后百无聊赖地一下下敲着车窗。

很快他就听到脚步声，接着车门被拉开。

“320在紧急制动上有一个致命缺陷，”他转过头去，黑暗中没人看清他脸上的表情，“不过我相信他们应该已经知道了。”

对方无声地点了点头，舒伦堡递给他一张纸条。

“沿途关卡和开到城中所需的时间。”

“还有十天就到六月了，”他最后一次向前方望了一眼，“看好那两个伞兵，确保他们得到想要的东西，我的烟呢？”

他朝他伸出手，对方有些犹豫地将一包东西塞到他手中，“我知道这不是什么好烟......”

“没关系，他也抽不到更好的了。”

他草草将烟盒塞进口袋，又从另一只口袋里掏出几张纸钞递给他，那人收了钱，又无声地开门下车了。

回去的路程似乎格外漫长。星光消失在深海一般的黑暗里，空中有云朵低低地漂浮，被风卷动着缓慢平移。一场大雨的预兆。

他回到宾馆的时候海德里希果然还在沉睡，他将烟放在桌上，轻手轻脚地脱了衣服，然后掀开被子在他的身边躺下。

但他却始终无法入眠。所有繁杂的琐事盘桓在脑中让他辗转反侧，最后无聊地望着身边的人出神。海德里希早已睡熟，月光透过窗帘照着他的脸，在他的面容上投下宛如山脉在昏晓变化中形成的阴影。

时光的洪流中人总是要改变的，对权力不断膨胀的野心终将填满这个荒芜的世界，就像无论白昼是如何漫长与明亮，那些黄昏和日落都一样会准时到来。人们站在权力的巅峰，只为后人能够留下一页赞颂他们的篇章，他在夜色中执着地勾勒他的轮廓，直到困意最终将他淹没。 

然而沉睡之后，光怪的梦境却接踵而至。他梦到那些消逝了很久的时光，梦到一些幼年发生的事情，那些唱过的歌谣在日光里缓缓复活，芦苇摇曳不断覆盖了流沙与河床，雨季一次次卷土重来，长风漫卷上洪荒的高坡，青苔一次次爬满寂静的窗棱，浮云俯瞰着沉默的旷野......所有的一切都带着快速而混乱的光影汹涌地冲进视界，在视网膜上留下稍纵即逝的痕迹。梦里的他时而清醒时而昏迷，有时他以为自己醒了，然而一会儿却发现还在梦中，有时他以为这段梦境要结束了，却又很快跌入下一个梦境。他梦到自己从大学毕业，进入党卫队，梦到那一场场惊心动魄的任务，梦到自己接受元首的授勋。接着他梦到自己开始质疑，梦到自己义无反顾的背叛，梦中被他陷害的昔日好友和同伴倒在血泊里诅咒他众叛亲离，然而梦中的他只是漠然地看着这一切，无喜无悲，如同一个过路的看客。

梦境转变得很快，战争如风暴席卷而来，火焰怒吼着烧到天边。国家一夕间破裂，藏青色的山峦起伏重叠，掩不住万里硝烟。他很快就梦见自己被捕，被审判，最后被送上了绞架。行刑那天空中铺天盖地下着雨，即使是在梦中，即使是第三人称的视角，他依然能感到那雨水冰冷彻骨，一直冷到了灵魂深处。穿着黑色长衣的行刑官从他的面前走过，像是死神，又像是牧师。然而当他摘下帽子的时候，他却愣住了。

“莱因哈德......”

可是还没等他说完，脚下的踏板就被抽掉，他直直地掉了下去，挣扎了几下便一动不动。

他最终直挺挺地竖在那里，像一条被猎人吊死的狐狸。 

...... ......

接下来的梦境是混乱的，他从一个场景滚到另一个场景，那些梦中出现的人像是赶场的演员般匆匆地来又匆匆地去，让他逐渐迷失，不知身处何地，不知今夕何夕，晨曦的光像是被风吹散一般迅速地消失，如同一个时代最后的终结。

而那些沉重的回忆，那些彼此用强大的爱和强大的恨在生命的年轮里刻下的深深浅浅的回路，连同所有大雨里潮湿的梦境，都将在一场即将到来的仲夏夜里迎来盛大的死亡。

**End**


End file.
